тнєи
by Citlallitha
Summary: lO ĐяαвLеѕ сои єl яєряоdϋстοя αL αzαя


**hoLaa a todos! :D wii, pues últimamente he leído muchos Drabbles, con el retO de poner 10 canciOnes en tu reproduCtor al azar, y escribir Drabbles, y me encanto la idea, que creo oriGinalmente pertenece a Magic14. Ojalá los disfruten :D.**

**Debo aclarar que en la canción 7 things los diálogos "entre comillas" representan pensamientos :).**

* * *

**Pudo ser tan fácil-Belinda**

Duncan/Courtney

_Duncan's POV _

Estábamos ahí, tu me gustabas y yo a ti… ¿por qué dejaste morir nuestra relación?

Es cierto, pudo más tu orgullo, tu maldito orgullo.

Preferiste terminar con esto antes que admitir que sentías algo por mí.

Y ahora soy yo el que sufro, sólo por ti.

Y a pesar de eso, te amo. Aún te amo, princesa.

Sé que te perdí.

¡Maldita sea! Nada de esto estaría pasado si no hubieras decidido terminar.

Pudo ser tan fácil, pero lo dejaste ir… ¡así nada más!

* * *

**A mil por hora – Lynda**

Gwen

_Gwen's POV_

Definitivamente, ya no quiero estar aquí.

Todo a mí alrededor me enferma, realmente nadie me entiende.

Estoy tan confundida… necesito un abrazo ahora.

Creo que es tiempo de tomar mi maleta, guardar mis cosas y marcharme… lejos…

Buscar en otro sitio lo que me hace falta, alguien que me quiera de verdad…

Porque realmente, los días pasan y cada vez me siento peor…

Y las noches se convierten en una eternidad.

* * *

**Promesas Decepciones – Panda**

Duncan/Courtney

_Courtney's POV_

A veces me pregunto si esto es verdad…

¡Mírame! Lo di todo por ti Duncan… ¿y así me pagas?

Rompí las reglas por ti. Por ti fui quién dejé de ser.

Desde el día de la traición. Y eso es todo.

Adiós a las promesas.

Pero esto no se quedará así.

Sólo pide que lo que te deseo, nunca se haga realidad.

¿Cómo no lo imaginé antes?

Claro, porque contigo, querido Duncan, todas las promesas son igual a decepciones.

* * *

**Tick Tock – Kesha**

Lindsay/Heather

_Lindsay's POV_

Es hora de ponerse linda.

Estamos Heather y yo en el salón de belleza, haciéndonos una pedicura.

Porque hoy es noche de fiesta.

Y llego la noche.

Ah, ¿tú eres Tyler?

No te detengas, que la música no pare.

Aunque pase el tiempo, y el reloj diga Tick Tock.

Woah-oh oh oh

Y ahora todos están ebrios.

Pero la fiesta sigue.

¿Tyler?

* * *

**Kilómetros– Sin Bandera**

Gwen/Trent

_Trent's POV_

Un día estuviste tan cerca, y ahora estás tan lejos, Gwen…

Después de que finalizó Total Drama The Musical, cada uno tomó su camino, de nuevo.

Pero, por favor no me olvides Gwen.

Sé que seguir suena estúpido, pero yo aún te amo.

Y adoro escuchar tu voz por el teléfono ahora.

Sé que nuestro amor resistirá, porque…

No importa la distancia que nos separe, si siempre habrá un cielo que nos una…

* * *

**My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne**

Izzy/Justin

_Izzy's POV_

Y pensar que al principio, eras todo lo que Izzy quería…

Se suponía que éramos el uno para el otro, ¿No?

Pero, oh claro, tus amigos tuvieron que interferir entre nosotros.

Y gracias a ellos, le escondiste a Izzy tantas cosas…

Y si, fuiste todo lo que Izzy quiso.

Gracias por fingir que Izzy te importaba.

Y por hacer sentir a Izzy como si fuera la única.

Como siempre, eres un gran mentiroso.

Aún falta tanto para mi final feliz…

* * *

**Already Gone – Kelly Clarkson**

Geoff/Bridgette

_Bridgette's POV_

Nosotros compartimos tantas cosas juntas, Geoff…

Y sin embargo, nunca estuvimos listos para aceptarlo…

Y que nuestro amor fuera tan fuerte, como para enfrentarnos a la muerte…

Yo no quiero hacerte daño.

Todo comenzó con el más perfecto beso.

Pero hoy todo se desvanece.

Te amo, y por eso te dejo ir.

No podías haber sido mejor.

Búscate a alguien que no te haga sufrir.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, alguien tenía que irse.

Y yo ya me fui.

* * *

**7 Things – Miley Cyrus **

Duncan/Courtney

_Courtney's POV_

Terminamos. Eso es todo.

- Pero, Courtney... - "trató de protestar él"

Pero no me quedaré contenta hasta que me escuches.

Hay miles de cosas que odio de ti, pero estas son las 7 principales.

Tu vanidad.

Tus juegos.

Tu inseguridad.

Me amas, pero ella te gusta.

Cuando me hacer reír.

Pero, sobre todo, cuando me haces llorar.

Y la que más odio, es que me haces amarte.

"Él sonrió engreídamente. ¿Debería mencionar que amo su sonrisa?"

Y nunca dices lo que quiero escuchar.

Pero no voy a volver.

Y sin embargo, de una larga lista, hay 7 cosas que más amo de ti.

Tu cabello.

Tus ojos.

Tus viejos pantalones.

Tus besos.

Cuando me haces reír, y cuando me haces llorar.

Tu mano sobre la mía, y sólo sé que todo esta bien.

Pero lo que más amo de ti, es que me haces amarte.

"No había más que decir, caí en su juego de nuevo, al sentir sus labios devorando los míos."

* * *

**Fui una más – Paty Cantú**

Katie/Justin

_Katie's POV_

Hoy pago por mi error.

Por creer que había amor entre nosotros.

Aunque tu dijeras que no crees en ese sentimiento.

Y yo te juré que estaría bien, sólo quería divertirme.

Pero algo salió mal.

Me enamoré.

Te mentí al decir que no sentiría nada.

Me equivoqué.

Y me duele, porque te amo.

Aunque sé que para ti sólo fui otra tonta que cayó. Una más.

* * *

**Sólo a Terceros – Panda **

Lindsay/Tyler/Duncan

_Tyler's POV_

No puedo creerlo.

Aunque sospechara, aún no puedo.

Ven y dímelo ahora.

Quiero escuchar que lo digas.

Dime cómo se sintió estar con él.

¿En verdad valió la pena?

Y no trates de decir "lo siento", porque no funcionará.

¿Cómo se sintió acostarte con Duncan?

¡Dímelo Linds!

Necesito que me lo expliques.

Sólo espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Lo nuestro se acabó.


End file.
